Kiss the Girl
by Jauca97
Summary: Shalalalala oh my oh my, Garu es un chico tan tímido, el no besara a Pucca... ¿oh si? Songfic!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no es de mi propiedad :'V_

 _ **N/A:**_ _En todas mis historias los personajes son más grandes, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí tienen 18 y 16 respectivamente. Disfruten!_

Garu estaba aburrido. Pucca lo había arrastrado (literalmente) al cine a ver una boba película para niños. Acerca de una sirena caprichosa y consentida que se enamoraba de un tonto príncipe.

La trama no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero Pucca parecía entretenida. Rodo los ojos. Ella aún se comportaba como si tuviera diez años.

Aunque, él no se quedaba muy atrás…

La relación no había avanzado mucho entre los dos. Garu, a pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Pucca era lo que la gente calificaría y llamaría algo así como, "amor", no había hecho nada al respecto. Aun huía de ella cuando esta se le abalanzaba, y trataba de evitarla cada vez que quería abrazarlo o besarlo.

¿La razón? No estaba seguro…

Supuso que, si dejaba de hacerlo, Pucca lo notaria y comenzaría a demandar más atención de la necesaria. Las cosas cambiarían, y eso era algo que no quería (o no se sentía preparado) para enfrentar.

A sus dieciocho años, aun se comportaba como de doce.

La película cambio de escena a una donde la sirenita ya convertida en humana estaba en un pequeño bote con el príncipe en medio de un lago. La pobre necesitaba que el tipo la besara si quería permanecer a su lado. Pero no podía decírselo, pues al obtener sus piernas había perdido su voz.

"Como un voto de silencio" pensó irónicamente Garu.

En eso, sus "amigos" (animales que hablan, como no) decidieron ayudarla un poquito. Al escuchar la música, Garu rodo los ojos. Si había algo que odiaba más que las películas románticas y las de niños, eran los musicales.

Sin embargo, al empezar la letra de la canción, Garu comenzó a prestar atención…

 _Ahí, tú la vez_

 _Sentada frente a ti_

 _Ella no tiene mucho que decir_

 _Pero hay algo en ella_

Instintivamente, Garu miro a Pucca, quien estaba a su lado entretenida viendo la pantalla. Ella no era una chica de muchas palabras, sino más bien de acción.

No era una chica ordinaria, ella era única, y especial…

 _Y tú no sabes porque,_

 _Pero te estas muriendo_

 _por querer besarla_

Al escuchar esa estrofa, Garu se sonrojo furiosamente, y giro la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al tonto cangrejo de la película que había dicho eso.

"¡No es cierto!" grito en su mente, como si se lo hubiera dicho a él.

 _Si, la quieres_

 _Mírala_

 _Tú sabes que la quieres_

Garu volvió a mirarla. Si, la quería.

Tardó mucho en darse cuenta, y no fue nada fácil aceptarlo y admitírselo así mismo.

 _Posiblemente_

 _Ella te quiere también_

 _Hay una manera de preguntarle_

Tuvo el impulso de bufar. ¡No había necesidad de preguntarle! Garu sabía de sobra que ella lo quería con locura.

Le constaba, demasiado.

 _No se necesita una palabra_

 _Ni una sola palabra_

 _Solo bésala_

Garu se puso más rojo (si acaso eso era posible) ¿Besarla? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese cangrejo simplón?

¡Claro que no! ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo él iba a besar a Pucca? ¡Jamás!

 _Shalalalala_

 _Oh my oh my_

 _Parece que el chico es muy tímido_

 _Él no la besara_

¿Tímido? ¿El? ¡Claro que no!... bueno, un poco, quizá.

Puede que él sea algo tímido… o mucho tal vez, ¡pero ese no era el punto!

 _Shalalalala_

 _¿No es triste?_

 _¿No es una lástima?_

 _Que mal, la vas a perder_

Garu se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras. "La vas a perder"… ¡NO! Eso no pasaría ¿verdad? Es decir, Pucca lo amaba solo a él, ¿cierto? Ella no lo dejaría… ¿oh si?

Ella… ¡No podía perderla!

 _Ahora es tu momento_

 _Flotando en una laguna azul_

 _Chico, mejor hazlo rápido_

 _No hay mejor momento_

Bueno, no estaban precisamente en una laguna azul. Estaban en un cine, en un oscuro y solitario cine.

Es que, ¡Vamos! Solo a Pucca le gustaba ver esta clase de cosas…

 _Ella no dice nada_

 _Y no dirá nada_

 _Hasta que la beses_

¿Decir algo? Oh no, Pucca no diría nada. Ella haría algo. Se abalanzaría sobre él, como siempre lo hacía, ahogándolo con sus sofocantes y dulces besos…

…Espera, ¿dulces?

 _Shalalalala_

 _No estés asustado_

 _Tienes todo preparado_

 _Adelante, y bésala_

¿Asutado? Oh no, él no estaba asustado. ¡Estaba aterrado! No estaba preparado, ¡definitivamente no lo estaba!

¿Entonces porque rayos tomaba el rostro de Pucca y lo giraba hacia él? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

 _Shalalalala_

 _No te detengas ahora_

 _No trates de esconder_

 _Cuanto quieres besarla_

Muy tarde para eso.

Sus ojos sin poder evitarlo se dirigieron a los labios de ella, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Pucca.

 _Shalalalala_

 _Déjate llevar_

 _Y escucha la canción_

 _La canción dice bésala_

¡Estúpida canción! ¡Estúpido cangrejo! Podía sentir la presión ejerciendo sobre él, obligándolo a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Pero realmente eso estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar…

 _Shalalalala_

 _La música suena_

 _Haz lo que la música dice_

 _Tú quieres besarla_

Pucca, comprendiendo sus intenciones, trato lo mejor que pudo de controlarse a sí misma, pues no quería asustarlo. Para ayudarlo un poco, cerró sus ojos, esperando…

Cosa que en realidad, lo puso más nervioso. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

 _Besa a la chica_

Garu trago duro. Besar a Pucca…

 _Tú quieres besarla_

El cangrejo sabiondo ese tenía razón. El _si_ quería besar a Pucca…

 _Tienes que besar a la chica_

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella…

Cerro sus ojos, y ¡que el cielo se apiade de el! Deshizo la poca distancia que los separaba, poniéndole fin a su tortura.

 _Adelante, solo ¡besa a la chica!_

 **Hey! Gracias por leer!**

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot. Como saben, utilice la canción de La sirenita, Kiss the Girl. Tome la versión en inglés y la traduje, porque es ligeramente diferente a la de español y creo que esa versión queda mejor con estos dos (demasiado en realidad)_

 _¡No olviden dejar sus review! Como saben, yo los leo todos y trato de contestarlos todos_

 _Aquí hay algunos de ellos:_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Hola otra vez! Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, me alegra que te guste! Saludos :D_

 _ **Saori Bell:**_ _Jajaja esta bien :p Aprovecho cada vez que tengo oportunidad para subir algo jeje, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te encanten. Y tu también escribes maravilloso! Tu fic me hizo llorar :'( me llego mucho. Y si el fandom está un poco apagado, pero yo seguiré publicando para los poquitos que los leen n_n ojala también sigas escribiendo sobre ellos, una historia feliz por favor :'D jaja Gracias por siempre leer mis fics y dejar tu review, saludos! :D_

 _ **Anonimo:**_ _Sip, seguire ;) gracias por leer y dejar tu review, saludos! :D_

 _ **Karla melissa:**_ _Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gusten_ _Garu es mi gallo, es mi personaje favorito, por eso mis historias por lo regular se enfocan en el jeje. Me alegra saber que hasta ahorita lo estoy haciendo bien n_n gracias por leer y dejar tu review! Saludos! :D_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias por leer! Y de nada, yo trato de contestar todo x) que bueno que te gusto, saludos! :D_

 _Y bueno creo que esos son todos, si me falto alguien por favor disculpen! Soy medio despistada x) pero muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, de verdad lo aprecio bastante! :')_

 _Eso fue todo, cuídense, y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
